1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic material deposition system, and more particularly, to a substrate centering device for centering a substrate on which an organic material is to be deposited.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to fabricate a flat panel display device such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, an organic thin film deposition process is performed to deposit an organic material on a substrate made of glass (referred to as a “glass substrate” hereinafter). An organic material deposition system may perform the organic thin film deposition process. The organic material deposition system may include a substrate centering device for centering a glass substrate to a pre-set location within a vacuum chamber after the glass substrate is introduced to the interior of the vacuum chamber.